thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode seven: Follow that duo
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: follow that duo. Scene cuts to tukio painting on a tree in the lair Tukio: and a little of this, and a little of that, and a final dash of that. Tukio finishes the painting Tukio: there. queen sassbutt. that'll teach kiara for bein mean to me. Kion walks up to tukio Kion: hey tukio. whatya doing? Tukio: eh, ya know kion. just painting stuff. i'd do it on the wall, but they'd me misleading considering the point of them. Kion: that's reasonable. can i see what you painted? Tukio: sure. don't see why not. Tukio shows kion his painting of kiara saying blah blah blah Kion: that's really cool. Tukio: thanks. i've been meaning to paint stuff for a while, but i needed some inspiration. Kiara walks over to them Kiara: so you find inspiration out of painting me being a brat? Tukio: typically you just being sassy. there's a difference, but it's quite small. Kiara: right. gotya. Tukio: so kion, you wanna play video games? Kion: eh, sorry tuk, i can't. i gotta train with the guard today. Tukio: lion guard training? Kion: yeah. we'll see when i get back though. kay? Tukio: kay. Kion: cool. later sis. Kion burps in kiara's face and runs off as kiara wipes her eyes Tukio: no sarcastic reaction? Kiara: eh. i'm used to it. Tukio: oh. okay. Tukio sighs Tukio: kiara, you're busy a lot of the time. how do you have time for your friends? Kiara: well they mostly come with me to learn about what i do to become queen of the pride lands. Tukio: oh. well, jasiri told me about this one time when you went power hungry one time when you were temporary queen. is that true? Kiara flinches Kiara: well yes, but that just led to my development. anyway, why don't you just make some new friends? Kiara walks off Tukio: but kiara, i don't wanna make new friends, that's stupid. Kiara: well if you don't wanna make new friends then you'd better think of some imaginary ones. Kiara laughs and tukio flips his pillow Tukio: shut up kiara! you're stupid and, and you're butt's imaginary! and you smell like poop! Tukio sighs Tukio: who the heck am i kidding? that was pathetic. maybe i should make some friends besides the guard and jasiri. Tukio runs off Scene cuts to tukio walking through the pride lands Tukio: lets see here. if i wanna make new friends, then i'm gonna have to find the right ones. Tukio looks around the pride lands Tukio: guess i'll just do stuff until someone walks up. Tukio spots a tree that looks climbable Tukio: looks like something worth my while. A young elephant is seen walking through the pride lands and sees tukio climbing the tree Young elephant: a jackal in the pride lands? i've heard of him. i wonder what he's doing. The elephant walks towards the tree tukio's climbing Young elephant: hi there. Tukio: hey. Young elephant: what're you doing? Tukio: just climbing this tree while i wait for a million friends. Young elephant: a million friends? but don't you have any? Tukio: well yeah, but there all busy with training or whatever. Young elephant: hey. my friends are all busy too. Tukio hangs from the tree Tukio: you don't say. Young elephant: actually i do. normally i hang out with them, but they're doing stuff that i don't even remember. Tukio jumps down from the tree Tukio: well in that case, you wanna do somethin cool? Mtoto: sure. my names mtoto by the way. Tukio: nice to meet you mtoto. names tukio. Tukio and mtoto fist bump Mtoto: so what do you wanna do? Tukio: i dunno really. there's a lot to do. Tukio and mtoto try to think of something fun to do Tukio: you wanna pull pranks on some of the other pride landers? Mtoto: sure. i love pranks. Tukio: glad to hear dude. i have some stuff at my place. follow me. Mtoto: alright. let's go. Tukio and mtoto run off Scene cuts to tukio and mtoto arriving at the lair Mtoto: so tukio, who're your friends anyway? Tukio: well this may or may not reveal that fact alone. Tukio and mtoto walk up to the vine door of the lair Tukio: behold. the lair, of the lion guard! Tukio moves the vines and reveales the lair Mtoto: wow. you're friends with the lion guard. Tukio: and they let me stay in their pad. Mtoto starts admiring the lair Mtoto: this is so awesome. Tukio and mtoto walk into the lair Mtoto: so this is really where the lion guard hangs out? Tukio: well, when their not on missions, or training of course. and in another way, it's mostly my crib. jasiri' lives here too, but that's besides the point. Mtoto admires the lair Mtoto: i can see everything i've heard of. their console. the pool. Tukio: everything within the lair mtoto. now let's get my prank stuff. Mtoto: right. Tukio grabs his prank stuff Tukio: oh yeah. you see that bed over there? Tukio points over to his sonic bed Mtoto: the blue one? Tukio: yeah. that's where i sleep. Mtoto: cool. Tukio: alright dude. let's go prank some noobs. Mtoto nods and he and tukio run off Scene cuts to dogo walking up to janja's lair Dogo: time to convince the hyena leader to join me. let's hope he's no longer retarded. Dogo walks into the lair and up to janja Dogo: ah, if it isn't janja. it's been some time. Janja walks over to dogo Janja: ah. dogo. mzingo told me about your little pride land invasion skit. i'm guessing you want me to join. Dogo: well janja, you just read my mind. Janja: still though. what's in it for me if i help you out? don't forget, i'm not as easy as mzingo. Dogo: very well then. i have a request. My lullaby from lion king two plays as dogo gets ready to explain to janja his plans Dogo: you see janja, we've been mistreated for quite some time. Janja: yes, that's true. Tukio: and i wish to end simba, and take his land. but i'll need your assistance. Janja: i see. Dogo:(singing)listen, to this janja. we will join forces. when my team is big and strong, you'll be my left, wing. Dogo walks through the hyena's Dogo:(singing)if you work with me, and help me too, we will kill kion for good. when i think of what simba did, it heatens up my mood. but i will make his death so bloody, we will rule the land, we will. and listen to me young janja, and kion's the one we'll kill. Dogo hops on janja's throne Dogo:(singing)the sound of kion's dying gasp. Cheezi fakes a death gasp Dogo:(singing) and tukio's neck in my grasp. Janja: i would like that. Dogo:(singing)them seeing that dead rotting thing. you'll be my left wing. Dogo walks down from the throne Janja:(singing)now kion's title i've tried forgetting, truth be told i would forgive. trouble is, he knows his pety, he knows i won't let him live. and so now i've found somebody, who'll kill kion on the spot, and the thought just may be deadly, but you would let them rot. Dogo: it's true.(singing)the thought of tukio's suicide. Janja: wow, that's dark. Dogo:(singing)i'll drive him to it with pride. Janja:(singing)the power of killing that thing. Dogo and janja:(singing)and janja's left wing. Lava rises at the sound of trouble and violence Dogo:(singing)scar may be gone...but i'm still around. together we shall win. i'll train you to be killers, with a large lust for blood. Chungu: so if we join your team, we'll get to rule the pride. Cheezi: maybe. but i know one thing. Dogo and janja:(singing)that janja's left wing. Dogo rises farther up the lair Dogo:(singing)the thought of you joining in war. the thought of kion's loss of roar. Chungu: the joy of vengance. Cheezi: testify! Dogo:(singing)i will kill the king. Cheezi and chungu: the current one knows nothing. Dogo:(singing)kion's death is nearing. Janja:(singing)and now i shall join. Dogo:(singing)i'll end that hopeless thing. with, you as, left...wing! Dogo laughs maniacally Scene cuts to tukio and mtoto sitting down at the couch Tukio: well, we just pranked simba. what now? Mtoto: i dunno tukio. you have anything cool in here? Tukio: lots of stuff actually. though it's mostly just for beings my size. Mtoto: so you mainly designed it for predators? Tukio: yeah, i guess you could say that. i just hope kion comes back soon. he's always fun. you said you idolized beshte right? Mtoto: while we were setting up that prank on muhimu, yeah. why do you ask? Tukio: well i figured one of the reasons is because you're really similar. Mtoto: we are? how so? Tukio: well both of you have hoofs instead of paws like me and kion have, and another is that the adults of your species grow to be really strong. Mtoto: you do make a good point. Tukio: and another thing is that you both live near water, so you most likely have great knowladge of it. but i think the main reason is because of beshte's personality. he seems like he's idol material. Mtoto: now that i think about it, out of all of the lion guard members, behste's the one i relate to the most. Tukio: right on dude. Mtoto gets a thought Mtoto: hold up. you said you idolize kion right? Tukio: no need to ask twice. Mtoto: well, jackals are supposed to be super sneaky, so how are you so pure hearted like kion? Tukio: hmm. that's a good question mtoto. i guess i was just born that way. Mtoto: maybe. wanna watch tv? Tukio: i'm down for that. Tukio turns on the tv and puts on the legend of kion Scene cuts to janja, cheezi, and chungu arriving at the lair Janja: alright guys. now let's wait for those idiot's to come out here, and then we'll strike. Chungu: got it boss. Cheezi: same here. Janja: i still wanna rip that jackal's guts out for betraying us. it'll be boring, but waiting until dogo gives him the final blow will sure be worth it. Tukio and mtoto are seen walking towards the entrance when tukio senses something Mtoto: what is it tukio? Tukio: just sensing something mtoto. i think janja's here. Mtoto: i've heard of janja before. isn't he the hyena leader? Tukio: yes, but he's easy to get rid of. all we have to do is anything. just follow my lead. Mtoto nods and follows tukio Janja: darn it! where're those idiot's going? Jasiri: well, well, well. Janja: hmm? Janja turns around and sees jasiri standing behind him Jasiri: looks like someone's been spying. prepare to get humiliated. Janja: beat it jasiri. you don't wanna lose again. Jasiri: pssh. i could take you out any day. A weight falls on janja's head knocking him out Jasiri: what the heck was that? Tukio and mtoto land on cheezi and chungu Jasiri: whoa. didn't see that coming. Mtoto farts in chungu's face and high fives tukio Tukio: you know, elephants can also fart to communicate with other elephants. Mtoto: you don't say. Jasiri: are you guys done with your fart talk yet? Tukio and mtoto nod their heads yes Tukio: hey jasiri, look. i kicked cheezi's butt,(wiggles his butt)with my butt. Jasiri snickers Jasiri: i can see that. pretty impressive i must say. Mtoto: so i'm guessing this is the good hyena you told be about? Tukio: yep. jasiri, meet mtoto. he's a new friend of mine. Jasiri walks over to mtoto Jasiri: nice to meet you mtoto. Mtoto: you too jasiri. Scene cuts to kion arriving home Kion: see you tomorrow bunga! Bunga: you too kion! Kion sees what happened at the lair Kion: whoa, what happened here? Jasiri: let's just say that tukio and his new friend are really good at stealth. Kion: hey are now. Tukio: i dropped a weight on janja's head. Kion: impressive. Tukio smiles at the fact that he impressed kion Kion: well either way, it's getting pretty late out. Tukio: it is? huh. we were so invested in the legend of kion that we didn't notice. Mtoto: we, were so invested? Tukio: see? Kion and jasiri chuckle Jasiri: alright, that was a good one. Kion: agreed. cmon mtoto. i'll take you home. Mtoto: okay kion. and yes, pride land adventures is awesome. Tukio: i agree. Mtoto follows kion Jasiri: so, what do we do with them? Tukio: knowing janja, he and his crew will wake up in about an hour and then probably run home crying like babies. Jasiri: yeah, good point. Tukio: cmon. i wanna wake up super fast tomorrow. Jasiri: same here. Jasiri and tukio walk inside Tukio: one sec jasiri. Tukio walks outside and farts in janja's mouth for one second Tukio: try washing that out. Tukio slams janja's head into the ground and walks back inside Jasiri: goodnight tukio. Tukio: night jasiri. Jasiri and tukio go to sleep Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan